


Big hearts and thicc thighs

by Spacegaywritings



Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: (SFL tag)Remy is proud as chubby man and he owns every bit of curve and loves his own butt to bits. Emile and Virgil can't help but love him for every bit of space Remy fills up with the greatness of his existence. (polyamorous fluff)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile, Sleepxiety - Relationship, remilexiety
Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Big hearts and thicc thighs

**Author's Note:**

> tw ?? sweat?? fitness? body positivity for chubby people ?? idk what could trigger you in here but if anything does, please let me know so I can tag it right away and fix up my knowledge on tags !
> 
> Happy Valentines Day ♥

All they could see was pearls of hot sweat, a curved body accompanied by the audible sounds of a last grunt and finally, a deep sigh.  
  
Remy was done exercising for today. Weekends were the time he did stretching at home since the gym was so close to were he worked that it made sense to visit it before or after work for a quick session of lifting some weights or doing a bit of cardio.  
Weekends were for his yoga tapes and the resistance bands he had purchased for himself.  
  
He had gotten up from his yoga mat and flexed his muscles to ease the tension in his body.  
The muscles in his back danced under his skin and the man hummed.  
Satisfied.  
  
Virgil swallowed.  
Remy was too gorgeous to handle.  
He was glad to be born slim and just be rather bulky due to his rather physical job. He barely needed any more exercise to keep in shape.  
  
But Remy?  
Remy was utterly blessed with his great curves, his thick thighs and gracious booty. It was not just his backside.  
He had a small bit of chub around his tummy area and his hips were wider due to his extra layers of fat.  
  
It was unusual to see a man rocking his chub in confidence and sweat like Remy. It was wild to see the tight leggings around his legs hug these extra rolls of fat.  
  
Virgil had to force his eyes away just to notice his boyfriend next to him. Well, their boyfriend.  
  
Emile was next to him, ridiculously small compared to his own height. Virgil was about as high above everyone as doors were while Emile was utterly tiny and of normal build.  
However much difference their bodies held within them, their souls were the same.  
  
“Handsome...”, Emile mused.  
  
Virgil swallowed and let his eyes steal yet another glance on the beauty that was Remy shaking his shoulder-long black hair as he opened his strands and let the sweaty tips run freely over his shoulder, his neck.  
His dark skin was gleaming in the early light of the Saturday sun and Emile was lucky to have joined just in time for their boyfriend to bend over and let out a self-satisfied huff when he rolled and picked up his yoga mat in fluid motions.  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
Virgil felt his heart beat faster, faster and even faster. The rapid and violent contractions made his chest visibly shake as if he had just finished a sweat-provoking work-out session but he did not. He was just watching their boyfriend pack up and wipe a little towel through his face.  
It was one of these oddly slim yet soak-strong towels. It was orange and suited his face so well as it ate away all the big drops of liquid exhaustion from his skin.  
  
Emile shifted a bit and rubbed his arms together.

”How do we have such a great boyfriend?”

The tall man sighed audibly, strongly.  
It was a force in his lungs to push out all of the pent up air in his body.

Remy had a stronger effect on them than the chubby man’s every day morning cup of coffee.  
  
The man in question turned around, towel in his neck like an open scarf.  
His coffee ground eyes focused on Emile and Virgil.  
  
“You done drooling over me, you lazy asses?”  
  
Virgil’s cheeks got hot and he turned around, sloppy fingers flailing and trying to grip something. He grabbed ahold of his sleeves and ended up clinging to his elbows.  
  
“No fucking idea what you are talking about”, he hissed in return.  
  
Emile on the other hand averted his gaze for a moment, rose colour puffing up on his cheeks. His light green eyes looked back up at Remy and he nodded eagerly, wonder and heart in his gaze as he stretched his hands over the kitchen counter.  
  
“You are lovely, how could we not?”  
  
Remy returned the favour of blushing as Virgil stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on the fridge, shoulders up to his ears and cherry lips between his eager teeth.  
  
“You know, I don’t mind but.. I am sweaty, I think I will take a shower.”  
  
His words hung in the air, heavier than the smell of his hard-earned sweat. The sweet temptation slid around them like a hungry snake. Ready to take the first victim to fall for it down into the pits of sins and impulsiveness.  
No melody was sweeter than the suggestive hum of Remy’s playful teasing, no perfume was more alluring than the smell of Remy owning up to the pride he had in his body and every bit that came with it.  
  
Virgil visibly flinched as if hit by a lightning whilst Emile let out a sound akin to choking on his own spit. He coughed, covering his mouth with the nook of his elbow.  
Remy smirked, shifting the weight from one foot to another. His hips wobbled a bit and he twirled on the spot before taking off to the direction of the bathroom.  
  
“Hold up-”  
  
The tall boyfriend tugged Emile’s arm and followed suit.  
  
“Got some space for two more next to those illegal hips of yours?”  
  
Remy stopped for a moment just to turn to them, halfway. His barely covered back was facing the two but his forbidden eyes blinked at the two.  
  
“Nothing wrong with an extra pair of weights, is there?”  
  
The sweating man laughed out loud and disappeared into the bathroom, two loving boyfriend hot on his tail and following the sound of his humming along to these thick cheeks clapping.  
  
Nothing was sexier than confidence and Remy was clearly made of pure sass and a whole lot of self-esteem to make his boyfriends swoon at the very blink of his eye.  
  



End file.
